Lucius Dragen
Lucius Dragen '''is a major character in the fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. He initially appeared as a recurring character in the first, second and third seasons. Lucius is the eldest son of Garth Dragen and Alise Dragen of Helgen, brother of Erik, Dominic and Mira Dragen. He is married to Larinna Harrigon and is the father of two children, his son and heir Warron, and a newborn daughter Melina. Lucius is known to be sadistic, cruel and violent. He is fond of torturing his enemies both mentally and physically. As heir of House Dragen, Lucius is also extremely arrogant. Thinking that he is better than everyone else in his house. Biography Background Lucius Dragen is Lord Garth Dragen's son and current lord of House Dragen. He grew up in Helgen alongside is twin sister, Mira Dragen. As the eldest of four children, Lucius was arrogant and often enjoyed bullying his younger brothers. He keeps a pack of wolves. Season 5 Lucius becomes Lord of Helgen after his father, Lord Garth is mercilessly killed by the Boltons. Enraged by the death of his father, Lucius tracks down one of Garth's killers, named; Barden Frey, a notorious rapist. Lucius manages to enter Barden's keep, as he acts as a Septon spreading the word of the Gods. Lucius manages to drug Barden with a poison. He commands Barden to cut off large bits of his face with a glass shard and feed it to the dogs. He also commands him to hang himself multiple times. Barden Frey is left crippled and horribly disfigured. After Garth's death, Lucius takes up the responsibility of leading House Dragen, much to his family's dismay. This leads to his sister, Mira, leaving Helgen in fear of Lucius. Lucius eventually married Larinna Harrigon. In the first weeks of their marriage Lucius repeatedly tormented her. Lucius tried to keep Larinna in total isolation and then manipulate her. However, Lucius' plan to brainwash Larinna ultimately failed, as he utterly underestimated her strong will; Larinna refused to have her own personality sublimated, and so, Lucius and Larinna hold an uncomfortable, but remarkably stable relationship. Larinna has also cut Lucius' right ring finger. The only person Lucius has ever felt any real affection and love for is his son, Warron. Lucius still holds a hateful relationship with Larinna's father, Lord Jorthos Season 6 Lucius will appear in this season. Personality ]] Lucius is sadistic, cruel, violent and psychotic. Not feeling any remorse for human life. He likes to intensively torture Helgen's prisoners. He is fond of playing with his victims and twisting their minds. Lucius became even more evil after the death of his father. Vahaelor describes him as a "pure psychopath". Lucius is an incredible swordsman. He is fast, quick, and ruthless. Lucius was personally asked by Robert Baratheon to join the Kingsguard but refused because he thought it was "boring". He wields two swords he calls: "Torture and Suffering" Lucius is small and sleek, but is deceptively strong. Despite his savage nature, he is highly intelligent. Able to memorise almost everything. Lucius is fluent in High Valyrian, Low Valyrian, Dothraki, Old Tongue, and of course, the Common Tongue. It is also thought, but not confirmed, that he's a cannibal. Lucius is also able to enter a person's psyche and to unveil their true personality. Because Lucius knows a lot about the human mind, he can use it to manipulate and to torture them. In the most sadistic, and evil way possible. Because Lucius suffers from a severe case of Psychopathy, he can have small outbursts or attacks which make him utterly aggressive and unpredictable. In such cases, his nose will bleed and he will be blinded with rage. The only person who is ever able to calm Lucius down in such situations is his wife, Larinna. However, Lucius still torments the young lady. Quotes '''Spoken by Lucius Spoken about Lucius Category:Nobles Category:Fanon Characters Category:House Dragen Category:Characters from the North Category:Male Category:Status: Alive Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters